X-Mario
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy accidentally inherit the power of the X-Men. How will it play out when Bowser attacks? Very short summary. Please R&R. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Nintendo

X men belong to Marvel

Peach announced to all of her friends that she was going to throw a new year's costume party. Everyone began flooding into the local costume shops. News finally reached Bowser.

He approached Kamek and said "I need you to make a new wand that can make costumes real."

"Yes, your nastiness" Kamek said "but, why?"

"We're gonna crash Peach's party and have some fun" Bowser said "we can probably cause some chaos making monsters real."

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were trying to decide on a costume theme that they could all go together as.

"I know" Mario said "we could go as X Men."

"Daisy and I are girls" Peach said.

"It's the name of a team" Mario said "there are women in it."

"What are X Men?" Daisy asked.

Mario looked at Luigi and asked "Do you still have that 'X Men: Evolution' cartoon DVD?"

"Yes" Luigi said.

"Dig it out" Mario said "we need to watch some episodes so the girls can get to know the X Men."

"Ok" Luigi said.

Two hours of cartoons and a little internet research later, Peach and Daisy agreed to the X Men costumes.

"I'm want to be Rogue" Daisy said.

"Dibs on Wolverine!" Luigi said.

"Fine" Mario said "I'll take Cyclops."

"I want Emma Frost" Peach said.

Everyone looked at her.

"With a little more clothing" Peach added blushing.

After a few days of shopping, they had everything they needed. The day of the party, they were upstairs in Peach's castle getting ready. Mario had a black jump suit with yellow boots and a yellow X on his chest and even the red visor. Luigi was wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans and a white tank top with a brown jacket over it. Complete with side burns and a set of fake claws. Both of them kept their moustaches. Daisy had on a black tank top with a see through dark green shirt over it, black gloves, a black skirt, dark green tights and black boots with green straps. She used temporary hair dye to color the front of her hair white. Peach wore a white tank top with tight white pants and white high heels. She painted her arms and face silver and added glitter. They walked down stairs to the party. There were several toads and other guests. Four Toads were arguing about costumes. They had all come as Bowser.

"Why did they have to come as him?" Peach asked.

"They're just costumes, Peachy" Daisy said "or should I say Emma."

"Funny" Peach said with a slight smile.

Suddenly Bowser broke through the wall with Kamek.

"How nice" Bowser said "they came as me. Kamek, make their costumes real, you can never have too much of a good thing."

Kamek nodded and fired a beam from his wand. Luigi dove in front of the toad, taking the beam in the chest. He fell and laid motionless. Mario gasped, then ran towards Kamek as he fired another beam. It hit Mario in the face, throwing him back several feet. Kamek yelled in frustration and fired four beams at once. Daisy grabbed one of the toads and threw it out of the path of the beam, causing the beam to hit her in the stomach, knocking her down. Another toad ducked, the beam passed over it and hit Peach. The other two toads were hit and became Bowser. The costume Bowsers roared and spit out the toads. Luigi slowly came to. He felt anger build up inside him. He closed his hands into tight fists, suddenly he felt a pain in his knuckles. He looked and saw three metal blades come out of his fists.

"That beam" Luigi thought "Bowser said it would make their costumes real. Do I have Wolverine's powers?"

Luigi stood up, when he saw the unconscious toads laying near the costume Bowsers, he ran at one of the Bowsers and dove claws first. The real Bowser smiled and watched. Costume Bowser turned his shell towards Luigi. Luigi's claws went through the shell and into Bowser's back. Luigi pulled his claws out as blood ran down the shell.

"That's impossible!" the real Bowser yelled "they are supposed to have my shell! It's unbreakable!"

"I…it is your shell" Kamek said "that metal easily went straight through it."

Daisy opened her eyes in time to see Luigi attack Bowser. She gasped, then looked at her hand and thought "do I have Rogue's power?"

She saw the second Bowser began to charge fire breath. Daisy took the glove off of her right hand and grabbed his tail. She felt the power surge through her body. The second Bowser fell to one knee. Daisy stood up, took a deep breath and shot a stream of fire breath at the Bowser Luigi was fighting, hitting it in the face. Mario and Peach were amazed at what they were seeing. Mario took the visor of and shot a laser at the second Bowser, hitting it in the chest. The Bowser Luigi and Daisy were attacking swung its claws at Daisy. Luigi gasped and jumped in front of her. The claws ripped three gashes across his back. He groaned in pain, but the pain almost instantly stopped and the wounds immediately healed.

"Healing factors rock" Luigi said smiling. After a few more minutes of fighting, Luigi looked at Mario and asked "what do we do, bro? We can't kill them."

"We might have to" Mario said.

"They're not really Bowser" Peach said "they are living costumes. We wouldn't be killing anything but a costume."

Luigi hesitated.

"Do it" Daisy said "I now it's hard, but you have to."

Luigi closed his eyes and thrusted his claws into the costume Bowser's throat, then pulled them out. He turned his head as it died. Mario sighed as he shot a strong laser at new Bowser's head. It began burning into its skull. Bowser began running away with Kamek close behind. Both of the dead Bowsers deflated back into costumes. Luigi retracted his claws and walked over to Mario.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked.

"I think so" Mario replied.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Nintendo

X men belong to Marvel

Peach sent everyone home after the attack. Later that night, Daisy tried to wash the temporary dye out of her hair for two hours. She saw they dye wash out, but the front of her hair stayed white. Peach washed the paint off, but realized that every time she thought about diamonds, her skin became diamonds. Mario realized that he always had to wear sunglasses to prevent the laser from his eyes. Luigi had to be careful. He could make the claws appear and disappear by will, but sometimes they would appear if he got too mad. Mario, Luigi and Peach were sitting downstairs in their regular clothes when Daisy came downstairs in a yellow tee shirt and orange sweat pants with wet hair.

"I can't get this white streak to go away" she said.

"Might be part of having Rogue's powers" Luigi said.

Daisy smiled and said "I guess I'll have to live with it, at least until this goes away."

She put her hand on his shoulder. She felt the power surge through her again as Luigi let out a small groan.

She pulled her hand back and said "Sorry, I guess I need gloves."

"Couldn't hurt" Mario said "Rogue always wore them in the show and in the comics."

Daisy went upstairs and came back down wearing black leather gloves. Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, Bowser was trying to come up with a new plan since his last plan backfired. He was looking at a small toy robot on the floor. He pointed the costume wand at it and fired. When the beam hit the robot, it grew to be six feet tall and its eyes lit up.

It saluted Bowser and said "what are your orders, Sir?"

Bowser looked at the robot in shock, then he looked at the wand as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Kemek!" Bowser yelled "I need you to go to the toy store!"

Back at Luigi's mansion, there was a knock on the door. Luigi walked to the door and opened it. He gasped as a large robot shoved him down and walked in. Luigi extended his claws and glared at the robot. He started to get up. Suddenly the robot fired a laser from its eyes, burning Luigi's face. Luigi quickly covered his face with his claws, blocking the laser.

"Hey!" Mario yelled.

The robot turned to face Mario as he took his sunglasses off. He blasted the robot with the laser from his eyes, sending it flying out the door. Mario put his sunglasses back on and ran over to help Luigi up.

"Thanks" Luigi said.

"No problem" Mario said as he pulled Luigi to his feet "let's go finish it off."

Luigi nodded and they walked outside. The robot ran towards Mario. Luigi swung his claws at the robot's leg, cutting it off. Mario took his sunglasses off and began burning the robot's head and pinning it down. Luigi quickly cut its head off. The girls ran outside to see what was going on. They looked down at the robot.

"It has to be Bowser" Mario said "let's go find him."

"In the morning" Luigi said "you and Peach are more than welcome to stay in the mansion tonight, but we need to rest."

"Ok" Mario said.

By the morning, Bowser had several dozen robots. He sent them to search the kingdom for the Mario brothers. At Luigi's mansion, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were getting ready to search for the robots.

"Let's split up" Mario said "Luigi, search the northern plains, Daisy the western deserts, Peach the southern coasts, I'll take the east. We'll meet back here in one hour."

They all headed off to search for the robots. Luigi, Peach and Daisy's searches came up empty. Mario found several robots and began following them. An hour later, Luigi and the girls met back at the mansion.

"Where's Mario?" Peach asked.

Luigi pulled out his cell phone and called him, but it went straight to voicemail.

Luigi sighed and said "his phone is turned off."

Luigi sniffed the air and said "he's that way."

"How do you know?" Peach asked.

"I smell his aftershave" Luigi said "follow me."

Luigi began following the smell.

Eventually Daisy said "we've been walking for almost forty-five minutes. You would have to be either a bear or a T-rex to smell him that far away."

"Trust me" Luigi said "I can smell him."

A few minutes later, they saw Mario following several robots.

"I don't believe it" Peach said "you did smell him."

"It's wolverine's sense of smell" Luigi said "it's a lot more powerful than any normal human."

Suddenly they saw Mario blast one of the robots with his laser. Another robot spun around to face him. The robot's face went completely blank, then it turned into a monitor showing Bowser's face.

"That costume beam can make toys real too" he said "I have a small army ready for you."

Mario smirked and started to take the sunglasses off. Suddenly, the robot fired a ball of tar at him. It hit him in the face covering his eyes.

Bowser laughed and said "now you can't see to fight or use that new annoying power of yours."

Mario began rubbing his eyes. He had instinctively closed his eyes when he saw the tar coming, now it had glued them shut. Bowser smiled as he watched two robots approach them from behind. Suddenly, three metal claws sliced through the neck of one of the robots, sending its head flying. Three claws came through the face of the other robot and moved straight down, cutting the robot in half. Both of the dismembered robots fell, revealing Luigi with his claws extended.

He glared at Bowser's face and said "you mess with my brother, you mess with me."

"How do you keep doing that?!" Bowser yelled "those stupid claws cut everything! What are they made of?!"

"Adamantium" Luigi said "they can cut anything except vibranium and more adamantium."

Peach and Daisy ran up. Peach turned her skin to diamonds and punched one of the robots. Her fist went straight through it.

"Robots! Move back and attack with projectiles!" Bowser yelled "without Mario's eyes they have no long range attack."

"Don't be so sure" Daisy said.

She took the glove off of her right hand and said "sorry Mario."

She grabbed his arm for a few seconds with her exposed hand. She turned towards the robots as a red laser began shooting out of her eyes, destroying several robots. The robot showing Bowser's face fired more tar, this time at Daisy, hitting her eyes.

"Switch to bullets!" Bowser yelled.

Luigi and Peach gasped as they saw several of the robots' arms became Gatling guns. Peach turned her skin to diamonds and stood in front of Mario. Luigi stood in front of Daisy with his arms outstretched, glaring at the robots. The robots started firing. The bullets bounced off of Peach. Luigi closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as the bullets began tearing into his body. The bullet wounds healed almost immediately, despite being hit over and over, the healing factor protected him. Eventually the firing stopped and the Gatling guns' spinning slowed to a stop. Luigi opened his eyes. He extended his claws and yelled in rage as he ran towards the robots. He began slashing and cutting them to pieces. Mario managed to get his eyes cleared and began feeling around for his sunglasses. He found them and quickly put them on before opening his eyes. He saw Peach trying to deflect the incoming projectiles while Luigi was fighting as hard as he could. He saw one of the downed robots still had the camera in its eye recording. He ran over and took the memory card out of it. He then ran to help Daisy. Luigi finished off the robots and returned to the others. Mario and Peach had cleared Daisy's eyes. Afterwards, they all went back to Luigi's mansion to rest because it was closer than Peach's castle. Mario found Daisy's laptop, opened it and put the memory card in.

Daisy walked over and asked "what are you doing with my computer?"

"Watching footage of what happened" Mario said "after hearing all that gunfire, I want to know why we didn't get hit. Don't you?"

"Yeah" Daisy said as she sat down.

They watched as Peach used her diamond skin to shield Mario. They both gasped as Luigi ran in front of Daisy and just stood in front of her with his arms out, shielding her. The bullets simply bounced off of Peach. A tear ran down Daisy's cheek as she watched Luigi take every bullet that should have hit her. She saw the pain filled expression on his face. The wounds healed thanks to the healing factor, but he felt every bullet hit him.

Luigi walked up behind them and asked "whatcha watching?"

His eyes widened when he saw the footage.

Mario was still a little shocked as he said "th…thank goodness for that healing factor, huh?"

"I would have done it anyway" Luigi said.

Daisy stood up and walked towards Luigi, She stopped and looked down at her tee shirt and exposed arms. She ran out of the room and came back wearing the jacket she kept by the door.

She ran over to Luigi and jumped into his arms and wrapped him in a tight hug and said "thank you sweetie! I love you so much!"

"I love you too" Luigi said returning the embrace.

Peach came into the room and saw Luigi and Daisy hugging.

She looked at Mario holding the laptop and asked "where did you get that tape?"

"One of the robots" Mario replied.

"You know Luigi probably didn't want Daisy to see that" Peach said.

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"You know better than anyone, that's just the way he is" Peach said "he didn't do it for recognition, he did it for her."

"It's fine, Peach" Luigi said "we need to worry about finding a way to stop Bowser and his new power."

"We have new Powers too" Mario said "I mean you have nothing to worry about. You've got a healing factor, an unbreakable adamantium coated skeleton and claws."

"We don't know for how long, though" Luigi said.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Nintendo

X men belong to Marvel

Back at Bowser's castle, Bowser had called Wario and Walugi. They had agreed to help, for a price. He gave Waluigi a body builder suit. Wario was given a Colossus costume. After they had put the costumes on, Bowser shot them with the wand. The muscle suit merged into Waluigi's skin, causing his muscles to grow immensely. Wario's skin turned to metal.

"Now" Bowser said "go take care of the Mario brothers."

Wario and Waluigi nodded and left. At Luigi's mansion, Daisy was outside working in her garden while Luigi was inside watching TV. To prevent anyone from getting hurt, Daisy was wearing jeans, a long sleeve tee shirt and black leather gloves. Waluigi walked up behind her, grabbed her left wrist and lifted her up.

He turned her around to face him and said "hey there, Beautiful."

"Put me down NOW!" Daisy yelled.

"Make me" Waluigi said. Daisy reached up with right hand and used her left hand to pull her right glove off. Waluigi grabbed her right wrists and pulled her arms out straight.

"No, no" he said "Bowser warned me about your little touching problem."

Daisy was glaring at him, she suddenly smiled slightly when she heard the front door open. Waluigi had his back to the door.

"What are you smiling at?" Waluigi asked.

"Your hands" he heard Luigi say "get them off of my wife or you'll be carrying them home in a pickle jar."

"Is that a threat, wimp?" Waluigi asked as he turned around.

"No" Luigi said as he extended his claws "it's a promise."

Waluigi tossed Daisy to the side and put his fists up. Luigi gasped when he saw Daisy hit the ground and fall unconscious. Luigi yelled in rage and ran towards Waluigi. Waluigi drew back and punched Luigi in the face. He pulled his fist back and said "what is your skull made of? I think I broke my hand!"

"Adamantium" Luigi said. He stepped forward and swung his claws at Waluigi. Waluigi jumped back, barely avoiding the deadly claws. Waluigi began walking forwards and swinging. Luigi kept stepping back, avoiding most of the blows. He lunged forward and thrusted his claws into Waluigi's left bicep. Waluigi yelled in pain and punched Luigi in the stomach. He stumbled back slightly, pulling his claws out of Waluigi's arm. Waluigi looked at the three holes in his arm and began walking towards Luigi. Luigi got ready to keep fighting. Suddenly, Waluigi groaned and fell to his knees then fell over and passed out. Revealing Daisy with her bare hand outstretched. Daisy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as her muscles grew and ripped through her shirt.

"Wow" she said looking at her arms.

"Let's go check on Mario and Peach at the castle" Luigi said.

Daisy nodded and they began running towards Peach's castle. When they got there, they saw Mario and Peach fighting Wario, only his skin was metal. Mario's lasers were just bouncing off and Peach's diamond punches weren't making a scratch.

"Looks like it's up to you Daze" Luigi said "I'll get his attention and distract him."

Daisy nodded and said "I'm on it."

Luigi extended his claws and ran towards Wario. Wario smiled and turned to face him. When Luigi was close enough, Wario grabbed his head and began to squeeze.

"This is too easy" Wario said. Luigi swung his claws at Wario's eyes. Sparks flew as his claws scraped across Wario's metal skin and eyelid.

Wario threw him down and stepped on his chest and said "WAY too easy."

"It would be" Luigi said "if it weren't for the fact that I'm just the distraction."

Wario suddenly yelled and slumped to the ground. Daisy gasped as her skin turned to metal. She sighed and said "I hope this wears off quick."

"It should" Mario said "you didn't hold on to them for that long."

The next morning, Daisy's body was back to normal. She put her gloves on and went downstairs to make breakfast. She was surprised to see Mario, Luigi and Peach eating breakfast with a plate ready for her.

"So, what's going on?" Daisy asked as she sat down.

"Luigi talked to E. Gadd last night" Mario said "he's going to try to find a way to suppress these powers."

"But we're taking Bowser down first" Luigi said "the powers will make it a lot easier."

"Ok" Daisy said.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Nintendo

X men belong to Marvel

That afternoon, they were all ready. As they approached Bowser's castle, Luigi sniffed the air and extended his claws.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"I smell motor oil" Luigi said "there are robot nearby."

Several of Bowser's robot began coming out of the tree line. Mario began shooting them with his lasers. Luigi ran towards them and began cutting them apart. Peach and Daisy just watched.

"I'm glad Luigi picked Wolverine" Daisy said.

Peach watched Mario blast the robots.

"Mario picked a pretty good one too" Peach said smiling.

"Your diamond skin and punches aren't bad either" Daisy said.

She took her glove off and held up her finger and said "mind if I borrow a little bit of it?"

Peach smiled and held her finger up.

They touched for a few seconds.

Peach pulled her finger back and said "that felt weird."

"Tell me about it" Daisy said "now then." Daisy turned her skin to diamonds and said "shall we?"

Peach smiled as she turned her skin to diamonds. They ran towards the robots to join the fight. Bowser growled as he watched the fight on a monitor.

"We've got to stop them before they get in here!" Bowser said "send the rest of the robots!"

The rest of Bowser's robots ran outside. Bowser watched the monitor to see the fight. He heard a scratching noise, then he saw Luigi's claws cutting through the stone walls. The claws retracted from the wall and a red laser blasted through the wall. Kamek approached with his wand ready. Daisy ran through the hole and tackled Kamek. She took the glove off of her right hand and grabbed Kamek's face. Kamek fell unconscious as Daisy grabbed his wand and stood up. Bowser snapped his fingers. A robot ran out of the shadows and tackled Daisy. It laid on top of her and shot anchors into the ground from its hands and feet, pinning her down.

Peach walked in, turned her skin to diamonds and said "you really shouldn't pick on girls, especially Daisy."

"Why is that?" Bowser asked.

"Because it _really_ ticks him off" Peach said.

"Who?" Bowser asked.

"ME!" Luigi yelled as he ran towards Bowser.

Bowser lunged forward and slashed Luigi across his chest then down his face. Luigi stood up and smiled as the wounds healed.

"My turn" he said.

Luigi sliced Bowser across his stomach, then stabbed him in the shoulder. Bowser spun around and lunged at him, shell first. Luigi side stepped him and swung down, cutting three of Bowser's spikes off.

He raised is claws to strike again, when he heard Daisy yell "LUIGI! HELP!"

He spun around and saw the robot pinning Daisy down trying to shoot her with the laser in its eyes. Luigi ran over and cut the robot's head off. He raised his arm to cut its arm off to free her. Suddenly he was hit with a stream of fire breath. Peach ran and stood in front of him. Her diamond skin was resistant to the fire. Luigi stood up as the burns healed. Bowser began to approach them. A red laser beam blasted Bowser into the wall. Luigi cut the robot to pieces, being careful not to hurt Daisy. He pulled her to her feel as the four of them cornered Bowser. He looked around at them. Mario had his hand on his sunglasses as his eyes glowed red. Luigi slowly ran his right claws against his left, causing sparks to fly. Daisy took her gloves off and held her hands towards him. Peach's skin became diamonds as she stood with her arms crossed.

Bowser put his hands up in front of him and said "ok, I give up."

Mario held his hand out and said "the wand."

Bowser put the wand in Mario's hand.

Mario held it out in front of him and said "care to do the honors Weegie?"

Luigi swung his right hand, cutting the wand into three pieces. Daisy walked over to Bowser and grabbed his arm. Bowser slumped to the ground.

"Let's go" Mario said.

The next day, they went to E Gadd's lab.

"Do you have anything, professor?" Luigi asked.

"Yes" Gadd said.

He picked up a case with four syringes in it.

He gave them each an injection and said "it might take a few days for the powers to fully wear off and return you to normal."

"Awesome" Luigi said "thanks."

"You're welcome" Gadd said "however, I don't know if it will be permanent. The powers may come back one day."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" Mario said.

Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want a sequel by saying it in a review or sending me a PM along with who you want the villain to be.


End file.
